


an officer and a dameron

by mob_lake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Consort Poe, Emperor Hux, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resistance Member Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mob_lake/pseuds/mob_lake
Summary: a collection of short fics from my tumblr @gingerpilothoes





	1. stay there

Poe was almost back to his room when BB-8 started to chirp urgently.

“Wait buddy, slow down- incoming transmission on what line?”

He didn’t recognize the codename but he had a feeling who would be on the other end. He picked up the pace, his heart hammering, nervous in his chest. 

Once he was inside and the door secured, “Okay bud, patch it through.”

Hux clipped accent filled up the room immediately, “Took you bloody long enough. Are you alone?”

“Yes of course. I’m fine by the way, thanks for asking. I can’t believe you installed a secure comm line in my droid.”

“For emergencies Dameron,” Hux sounded rattled, taking a deep breath and exhaling is slowly, “Ren knows.”

Poe felt his stomach drop, “He knows? How does he-”

“He’s unhinged now Poe, not that he was all that stable before. He’s paranoid. He thought I was- I don’t know- planning a coup or something.”

“But how does he know about…?”

“How do you bloody think?”

Poe knew, he knew all too well. His ears were buzzing, “Just tell him… tell him you’re using me. That this is a plan to flip me or get information-”

“Poe. He knows.” 

Fuck.

“You aren’t still with him are you?”

“Do I seem suicidal to you? I managed to steal a ship.”

Poe hesitated for a split second, but Hux wouldn’t have contacted him unless he knew what Poe would do.

“Where are you?”

There was a brief pause and then, “The place we used to meet. Same room.”

Poe nodded even though Hux couldn’t see.

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”


	2. who hurt you?

‘Debriefing, see you in an hour -PD’

Hux allowed himself a small smile as the message flashed across his datapad. He’d already known of course, that his Consort had arrived home safely. He’d been informed the second his ship broke the planet’s atmosphere. 

He had been off world for weeks representing the Emperor’s interests on several important trading systems and would no doubt be exhausted. Being apart for long periods wasn’t ideal but it was necessary. Hux had made it very clear the moment he took power that his authority extended in every way to Poe Dameron. Hux had a bath drawn and ordered up food while he waited for his husband to walk though the large, ornate double doors of their rooms. 

He does, before the hour is up, looking as tired as Hux assumed but grinning. Poe takes a knee in front of him, “My emperor.” His expression is playful, while he keeps his tone reverent.

Hux tugs him up by the collar of his flight suit. Poe still insists on flying himself, much to his husband’s chagrin, but Hux learned long ago when to test against Poe’s stubborn streak. 

“None of that darling, you look ready to collapse.” He still meets Poe’s lips when his consort tips his head up expectantly. It feels good, better than good, he’s missed this so much. Hux pulls back reluctantly, tugs at the zip on Poe’s flight suit.

“Bath first yes?”

Poe’s hand jumps to Hux’s and stills him, “Tage, wait. Just- don’t freak out.” 

Hux raises an eyebrow and pulls the material off Poe’s shoulders. He sees it then and sucks in a harsh breath. Bruises and red marks marring Poe’s chest, nears his ribs and finger-shaped on his biceps. 

“Who did this? Who hurt you?” Hux feels his insides burn icy cold.

“Just a run in with some vocal opponents to the crown. They caught me off guard. It’s nothing-”

“It’s is not bloody nothing! Where are they?”

Poe stepped closer to him, tries to put a calming hand on the small of his back, but Hux shook him off, “Tell me.”

“They ran off, when the palace guard caught up with us. It was just a group of locals. Not happy with a blood traitor like me I suppose. But hey, at least they avoided my face.”

“No, no no. You are not going to joke your way out of this. Poe, they could have killed you. I can’t imagine if… I don’t want you going on solo diplomatic missions.”

Poe touches him again, this time his face so he had to look. His expression is soft.

“Tage, come on. You can’t lock me away in here.”

“I can bloody well try,” Hux tries to look away, but his consort won’t let him, “And you’re letting a medical droid look at those injuries.”

“Yes, my Emperor.” Poe said it in that voice that makes his knees weak, tugs Hux towards the waiting tub, biting his lower lip. Hux knew he would to lose this argument in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the dialogue prompt: "who did this? who hurt you?"


	3. enemy propaganda

Poe knew he was pushing his luck, grinding slowly on top of Hux in the General’s quarters. Poe had managed to sneak on board a freighter delivering a new weapons supply to the star destroyer. Poe kissed Hux’s neck and licked his way back into his mouth knowing that any minute now-

“Alright Dameron, let’s get on with it. I’ve a schedule to keep.”

Poe rolled his eyes, but climbed off of Hux to retrieve the lube he knew was in one of his side table drawers. He was already pulling the drawer open when he heard Hux shifting behind him, “Wait-”

Staring up at Poe were several glossy versions of his own reflection, posed in his orange flight suit, staring boldly off into the middle distance. ‘Watching Over the Stars and Skies’ and ‘Join the Resistance’ the posters boasted. 

“Planning on doing some recruiting General?” 

Hux huffed and scrambled over, trying to get to the drawer, “Hardly. I had to confiscate them from a group of Ensigns. They were making some comments that were rather unbecoming to an officer of the First Order.”

“Confiscated huh? And they just had to be kept here, in your bedroom, right next to the lube?”

Poe bullet-ed his point by fishing said bottle out of the drawer. Hux actually blushed for two full seconds.

“They’re enemy propaganda Dameron. Now unless you plan on fucking yourself, are you quite done rummaging through my personal things?”

Poe grinned and crawled back over to Hux leaning in to kiss him again, but stopped short right before he met his lips, “Just one more question… which Ensigns?”


	4. impaired judgement

The first thing Poe was aware of as he blinked awake was the sticky heat radiating off of Hux, whose bare body was pressed up tight against Poe’s equally naked one. Heat except for one cool spot against his hip where Hux currently rested his left hand. Poe craned his neck to see and sure enough, the morning sunlight beamed off the silver band on Hux’s ring finger. His mother’s ring.

Poe felt slightly panicked, his brain slowly piecing together the night before. He hadn’t meant it to be that way, they’d gotten tipsy at dinner, followed by a nightcap at their shared apartment and then-

_“Christ, you feel so good Tage.”_

__

_Poe was thrusting hard, his boyfriend’s slim leg crooked under one of his arms, spreading Hux wider and pushing Poe deeper inside._

__

_“Bloody fuck, don’t stop darling.”_

__

_Poe didn’t plan too, was overwhelmed with looking at the flush that worked it’s way from Hux’s torso all the way up his gorgeous neck_

__

_“God, I love you. I love you so fucking much baby… I need you. I need you to marry me Armitage.”_

__

_Hux tensed, “Yes! Holy- yesyesyes,” coming hard and hot between them-_

Shit. 

It wasn’t that Poe hadn’t been planning to propose. He had. He’d been trying to find the right moment and asking someone when they’re on the cusp of orgasm is definitely not the right moment. What if Hux didn’t even remember saying yes? What if he was already planning a way to let Poe down gently? What if-?

“Where do you think you’re going darling?” 

Hux’s hand tightened on Poe’s waist as Poe was trying to exit the bed. 

“Just uh- coffee?” 

“Coffee can wait, get back over here.” He moved his hand to Poe’s shoulder and

Hux seemed to notice the ring then, staring at it intently with his trademarked unreadable look.

“Tage, listen,” Poe started and swallowed against the knot in his stomach, “I know we were in the heat of the moment and if… I’m not going to hold you to something you said while you were-”

Hux brought a hand up, the way he usually did when Poe started to ramble.

“Darling,” his expression was soft, “look in the back of the second drawer of the nightstand.”

Poe gave him a puzzled look, but did as he asked, leaning over to rummage through the cluttered drawer. His hand closed around what felt like a small, velvet box and his heart stuttered, Poe pulled the box out and turned it over in his hands. 

“I’d been trying to find the right time for weeks.”

Hux took the box from Poe and opened it. Inside was a simple, classic gold band. 

“You’re the very best thing in my rotten life, Poe Dameron. I don’t intend on letting you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for day 5 gingerpilot week 2018: Fluff


	5. ulterior motives

“What is it Dameron? I was in the middle of an important strategy meeting.”

Poe fought not to roll his eyes as Hux swept into the base hanger. He had thought Hux finally deciding to defect to the Resistance would have humbled his ego somewhat, but the fact that his military expertise and inside information to the First Order was desperately needed only served to inflate it further, Still, Poe felt slightly smug that Hux had responded to his comm in less than thirty minutes.

“Good to see you too, Armitage,” 

Hux on the other hand rolled his eyes in a dramatic and exaggerated fashion.

“I just saw you three hours ago. Now, what was it that couldn’t wait until tonight?”

Poe directed his gaze to the small crowd of children currently surrounding BB-8 on the opposite side of the hanger. The children were squealing in delight as the droid entertained them by repeatedly removing and reattaching his head in increasingly ridiculous ways, 

“FInn and Rose brought them in earlier today. They were slaves on Canto Bight and they had nowhere to go once our troops liberated the planet.”

Hux eyed the group with a wary expression, “That’s very… kind of them. But I don’t see why that required my immediate presence.”

“Do you see that girl there?”

Poe discreetly placed one hand on the small of Hux’s back and gestured with the other to a small girl standing slightly apart from the rest of the group. She looked anxious and was clutching a tattered doll to her chest. She has bright red hair, not unlike Hux’s own. Hux merely nodded so Poe continued.

“She hardly speaks any basic, but we managed to find out that she’s Arkanian.”

Poe felt Hux stiffen against his hand, clearly understanding what Poe was getting at.

“So, you need me too…?”

“Just make sure she’s alright, that she knows she’s safe and we’re here to help.”

Hux nodded again, “Yes, I suppose I can do that.” 

“Thanks babe.” Poe rubbed his back a little and then not so subtly shoved him forward. 

Hux shot him an irritated look but headed towards the children with the same purposeful stride he used when he was preparing to reprimand an unruly soldier. When he got close however, his posture softened and he knelt down to talk to the girl on her level. Poe couldn’t imagine what Hux was saying to her, but his heart clenched as he watched the little girl give Hux as shy smile, then hold out the doll for Hux to examine. Hux said something else and the girl actually laughed.

“Well that is… surprising,” Finn said coming up behind Poe, his dark eyebrows arching up to his hairline, “Be careful Poe, or he might just get attached to her.” 

Poe turned to his friend, a sly smile playing across his lips.

“That’s the plan, Finn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for day 6 of gingerpilot week 2018: family


	6. promises

“I need you to promise me something.”

Poe wasn’t looking at him, blindly plucking the cigarette from Hux’s hand instead with practiced ease. Hux felt his whole body go cold despite the nearly stifling temperatures in the rented room. The exhaled smoke seemed to linger far longer in the thick air. Poe was breaking every unspoken rule that had allowed this arrangement to continue as long as it had. There were no obligations, no loyalties and certainly no promises.

“If things go bad for the Resistance, really bad-” Poe paused as if trying to find the words to continue, “I can’t be taken prisoner again.” 

The cold feeling settled like a chunk of ice in Hux’s chest.

“What exactly are you asking?” 

“I’ve experienced enough of your Supreme Leader’s techniques.”

Hux got up from the bed and the stale air wrapped around his bare skin. He longed for his uniform. 

“It’s different now, I can-”

“You can what? Ask that Kylo Ren gift me to you as your personal plaything?”

Hux stayed silent until Poe slid out of the bed to and wrapped his arms around Hux from behind.

“Armitage… please. I need you to promise me this.”

Hux placed his hand over Poe’s on his abdomen, ignoring the burning behind his eyes, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Hux should have been surprised to walk into his quarters after fourteen straight hours on the bridge to find Poe Dameron stretched out on his bed, wearing a TIE pilot flight suit, the helmet and face mask throw casually to the side of the bed. Poe was also drinking a very rare, extremely expensive bottle of whiskey that Hux had been saving for gazing out of a window looking over the ruins of the once great Republic. He sighed and tugged his gloves off, tossing them next to the open bottle on his desk. 

“You know your room code is my birthday,” Poe didn’t even try to keep the smugness out of his voice.

“Yes, well. Would be the last thing anyone would guess. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Poe snorted into his drink, but didn’t push it. 

“Nice uniform. Should I be searching for a missing pilot?” Hux poured himself a drink from the open bottle. Now that it was opened, there was no point in letting it go to waste.

“I ran into a group of your pilots at a cantina a few weeks back. Convinced one to let me come back to his room,” Poe downed the rest of his drink, “Knocked him out. Stole his uniform.”

“You did WHAT?!” Hux didn’t know which part of the story angered him more. 

Poe was smirking though, biting his lip with his trademarked arrogance.

“Don’t worry babe, no funny business. Well, maybe just a little.”

Poe finished his drink and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Hux continued to keep his expression neutral.

“I figured it would come in handy for undercover missions, or sneaking onto a secure First Order star destroyer and breaking into the General’s personal quarters,” Poe rose from the bed and crossed the room to Hux, “You know-you should really look into security around here.”

Poe put his empty glass on the desk and Hux filled it without prompting.

”Well, you’ve clearly seen the level of competence I’m working with. Though I can’t say I’ve seen better and brighter on your side.”

“Hey, they’re volunteers. I’m not complaining,” Poe picked up his glass again and gave the General an appraising look.

“You look tired Tage.” His tone was softer, his eyes too.

“So do you.”

Poe closed the distance then, kissing him softly- having to go up slightly on the balls of his feet to reach. Hux kissed him back, threading one hand into Poe’s thick curls. Poe made an enticing sound in the back of his throat.

“I suppose you’ll have to stay until I can find a way to sneak you back out you maniac,” Hux said once they’d pulled apart, trying not to admit this was the best he had felt in months. Poe grinned.

“You also owe me a new bottle of whiskey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the dialogue prompt: "you did WHAT?!"

**Author's Note:**

> for the dialogue prompt: "stay there, I'm coming to get you"


End file.
